


Risky Behaviour

by PrinceC



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Alex loves Willie for his knack for being a rule breaker, really. But this might be a little too much for him.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Risky Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a real creative slump lately but here's something quick I whipped up. Hope you enjoy!

It was a well known fact that Willie enjoyed being a rule breaker. Their first sort-of-date was breaking into an art museum for Christ’s sake! Alex had come to enjoy and often join in on his risky behaviour, since ultimately they knew they wouldn’t be caught. But this was entirely different. This was _sex in public_.

They’ve done it a few times, but always in the studio since Alex didn’t have anywhere else to go and they definitely wouldn’t be going to Willie’s place of residence any time soon... They might have also done it once on the Molinas’ couch when they were all out of the house for a weekend. 

Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the thrill of potentially getting caught, but those were private places… mostly. He would be naked in public and having sex with his boyfriend where anyone could see them! Anyone being the handful of people in the movie theater they were currently in. They decided to walk into a random movie just to see what was playing and it turned out to be a pretty boring action flick. But they didn’t feel like walking out, leading to Willie’s horny proposal.

The audience were all lifers, so there was no risk of being seen or heard (and they both tended to be loud when they had sex). But Alex was still hesitant to be exposing his bare body in such a public place where theoretically anyone could see him. 

_“Not that anyone would see, though,”_ Alex thought to himself. Willie’s smile grew as he watched his boyfriend mentally talk himself into doing it. He leaned in for a kiss, pushing Alex down onto the theater chair. He began kissing back in earnest, craning his neck as Willie lowered the seat further.

Once they were fully reclined, Alex wrapped his hands around Willie’s waist, squeezing his hips and letting one of his hands gently grab onto his firm cheeks. Alex gave a playful swat, causing Willie to grind their growing bulges against each other. Taking that as a challenge he began groping his ass in earnest, drawing out moans from the skater boy.

Willie slipped his hands underneath Alex’s sweater, and began tweaking at his nipples until they hardened in his hands. He broke off the kiss to briefly catch his breath, before moving down to Alex’s neck. He planted soft kisses along his jawline, then suckled hard as he inched lower and lower towards his collarbone, making the drummer whine.

“Less clothes. Now. Starting with this,” Willie ordered, hands already working on unclasping Alex’s fanny pack that was strapped to his chest. They tossed their clothes randomly into the darkness of the theater until they were both completely naked save for their jewelry. 

Alex squirmed underneath Willie as he resumed their makeout session, making sure to grind their cocks against each other. The leather of the seats was sticking to Alex’s ass, so everytime he shifted position he would rub against Willie’s rhythm making both of them moan. 

His fingers started to pry apart Willie’s cheeks, exposing his hole to cold theater air. Willie wined into Alex’s mouth when he felt his index finger tease the rim of his hole. “God, I love the sounds you make,” Alex gasped as Willie sucked on his collarbone, their slick cocks rubbing against each other just right.

“Oh yeah? Well I love the sounds _you_ make,” Willie shot back. He began kissing his way down Alex’s body, stopping briefly at his nipples, making his way down to his bellybutton until his head was level with the base of his dick. 

Even though he knew Alex probably couldn’t see him in the low visibility of the movie theater, Willie flashed him a wicked grin before sliding his tongue ever so slowly up his length. When he flicked his tongue against the underside of his cock head, shining with pre-cum, Alex let out a high pitched whine and involuntarily thrust upwards, smearing some pre on Willie’s cheek. 

Willie licked his boyfriends’ dick like a popsicle, but never letting it fully enter his mouth. He drank in the growing moans and whines, like music to his ears. Of course these sounds couldn’t be recorded for an album, but it was like a private show just for him… and the handful of people surrounding them in the movie theater on a weekday afternoon. 

“Willie please! Stop teasing,” Alex said, teeth clenched. His boyfriend was only happy to oblige and swallowed his cock whole. As Willie started to bob his head, Alex brought his legs up so that he had better leverage to slowly thrust into the wet hot vacuum engulfing his dick. 

Either ghosts don’t have gag reflexes or Willie never had one, but Alex absolutely loved how deep Willie could take him. He found his fingers tangling in Willie’s long hair, taking control. Timed with his thrusts, Alex could feel Willie’s mouth working his cock, and the strong pulse of his throat muscles contracting and expanding around the tip. 

Without warning, Willie pulled off. “Geez, Hot Dog, if we weren’t already dead I’d think you were trying to kill me there!” They laughed as he wiped saliva off the corners of his mouth, his other hand playfully shaking the dripping cock to and fro.

“Shut up and get back to sucking,” Alex teased back. 

“Nah, man. I think I wanna ride it.” A bunch of questions rattled around Alex’s mind all at once, before Willie continued. “I may have already stretched out, and brought lube exactly for this moment,” he slyly grinned as he rummaged around his discarded shorts, producing a pocket sized bottle of lube. 

Alex could only chuckle as he fell back onto the chair. With a healthy amount of lube on his hands, Willie gripped Alex’s cock slicking the already-wet member and mixing it with his saliva. He let out a sigh as Willie stroked his shaft, while his other hand played with his balls. 

The sound of the seat’s leather adjusting made Alex look up to see Willie climbing on top of him. With a smooth motion, Willie tied his hair into a bun while simultaneously easing himself down on Alex’s cock. The sight was ridiculously hot. Willie’s hairy pits exposed, his taut abs flexed as he watched Willie’s ass stretch around his dick. Not to mention the sinful moan Willie let out as he tilted his head back in pleasure. 

Both let out a gasp as Willie bottomed out. Alex brought his hands to Wilie’s hips, and gave an experimental small thrust upwards, making Willie moan again. Steadily, he began thrusting into a slow rhythm. 

Meanwhile, Willie was lost in pleasure, feeling so full as Alex’s cock slowly worked him open, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Placing his hands on the blonde’s chest, Willie began moving in time with Alex’s thrusts, raising up when Alex pulled back and slamming down on his upwards thrust drawing groans from both of them. 

Pretty soon, other than the explosions on screen the sounds of skin slapping skin, and skin slapping leather reverberated through the theater. They were going at it full force, Alex jackhammering into Willie’s hole, and Willie bouncing with fervor to match his pace. Just as climax was approaching for either of them, Alex froze.

Willie was about to ask what’s wrong, when he saw the reason. A theater worker was doing rounds, as he saw the moving flashlight in his peripherals. He let out a laugh. 

“Aw, babe that’s a lifer.” Willie began bouncing on Alex’s cock once more. To tease his boyfriend more, he started moaning loudly and ridiculously. “Oh yeah, Alex! Right there! Right there! God your cock feels soooo good in me. Yeah, come on fuck me! Fuck me hard right here!”

Willie laughed again as the worker moved on their way out, clearly never seeing them. Alex just rolled his eyes. Then he raised one eyebrow mischievously.While Willie maintained his charade of fake porn-level dialogue, Alex gripped onto his hips tightly and began thrusting with wild abandon.

“Ooh yeah Alex give it to me. Fuck me right thEEEREE!!” When Alex had picked up his pace, Willie’s fake moans leapt in pitch. Alex was thrusting into him with speed and precision, causing him to lose his senses. His teasing words fell out of his mouth into high squeals as he rode his boyfriend. With a gasp, Willie began shooting his load all over Alex’s chest, clenching tight around the dick still hammering into him.

Alex slowed his thrusts as Willie’s cock sputtered out its last few drops of cum. Gently removing himself from Alex’s lap, he squeezed into the chair to lay with Alex as he jerked himself off to completion. A few quick tugs and Alex was finishing in his hand. 

“Okay, so maybe public sex is kind of fun.”

“Knew you’d come around! There’s so many places I’ve wanted to fuck in, it’s gonna be great,” Willie rattled off. Alex just laughed and wiped the cum onto the seat. They lay there in the reclining chair, chatting offhandedly as the movie continued, not really paying attention.

Eventually, the credits started rolling and the lifers made their way out of their seats. Willie got out of the chair and started collecting his clothes. As he moved to put on his underwear, Alex stopped him. 

“Hey, did you wanna walk out of here naked & dress before we hit outside?” 

Willie gave him a surprised, but excited look. “Now we’re talking!” He exclaimed. He gathered his clothes and shoes, as Alex did the same. Holding their bundle of clothes in one hand, each other’s hand in the other, the couple walked out letting their dicks hang free in the wind with no one the wiser.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

...At least so they thought. Little did they know, but Luke and Reggie had decided to crash their date. They had followed them to the movies, and sat a few rows behind them so that they could scare them on the way out of the theater after it had ended. 

Neither of them expected to see their usually anxious bandmate strip off in public and have sex with his boyfriend in a crowded theater. But they’d be lying if it wasn’t completely hot to witness. Luke was the first one to pull out his dick from the confines of his jeans, with Reggie quickly following suit. 

They sat there, jerking off to their best friend, as he fucked his boyfriend silly. Luke had even whipped off his shirt and dropped his pants so as to be more comfortable watching the show. It was Reggie who asked if he wanted to trade hand jobs, an inquiry that Luke was quick to agree to… maybe if a little too quick. But there was no denying that having someone else do the work for them didn’t feel good.

Luke was the first to come, even before Willie did. His sticky seed quickly coated Reggie’s hand. Reggie came in time with Willie, Luke aiming his cock to spray onto the floor. They basked in their seats as the movie continued, watching in amazement as neither Alex nor Willie got dressed, choosing to watch the remainder of the movie in the buff.

Their jaws dropped further when the credits started rolling and they watched the couple walk out of the theater holding hands still undressed. 

“It’s nice that Alex has someone that makes him feel comfortable to come out of his shell,” Luke said. 

“Literally,” Reggie chuckled. They sat there for a few moments in silence, both having tucked their spent cocks back into pants long ago. “Did… you want to too?”

“I was gonna ask you the same dude,” Luke said, already whipping off his tank top. Reggie followed hastily until they were standing in the theater naked save for their shoes and socks. Reggie had re-tied his flannel around his waist, however. 

“Looks like someone likes the idea of being naked in public, _Lucas,_ ” Reggie teased, pointedly looking at Luke’s cock, which was stiffening into a semi.

“Yeah, yeah. I could say the same about you, _Reginald_ ,” Luke shot back, pointing at Reggie’s own semi. His face turned a blotchy red as he used his flannel to cover himself. Luke just laughed and strolled out of the theater, his dick growing harder with each step he took. “You coming?”

“Promises, promises,” Reggie muttered to himself as he jogged out to meet Luke, his hard cock slapping his thighs with his steps. 


End file.
